cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pongo
'''Pongo '''is a minor character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and an major character in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He's a Dalmatian belonging to a group of characters known as Disney characters. He later becomes a staff member of the royal castle along with his wife and his two sons. Background Shortly after the production of his respective film, Pongo, Perdita, his puppies and the other characters were transported to the Disney Kingdom. Due to Pongo and Perdita having one-hundred puppies, the Dalmatians decided to move into a town called Dalmatian Street where they began to nurture and raise their children in peace. Pongo, along with the Labrador, the Collie and the other male dogs were farmers and worked hard to get food for their families. The Dogs were however loyal to the royal family. They often helped them prepare meals for special occasions. Sometime in the present day, the entire Disney Kingdom was in danger of being erased when Tank arrived in the kingdom. Even after his death, Davis vowed to keep his kingdom safe. As for Pongo and Perdita, they eventually learned that the Disney magic would age their children, so the Dalmatian parents were doing everything, they could to protect themselves and their children from being erased by Tank's sickly green magic. Development Just like the other Disney characters, Pongo was planning to have a minor but major role in the feature film. He was originally going to remain a minor character in the story but as the storywriter was finishing the story with his son, Lucky help saving the kingdom from Tank and the Dalmatian family being rewarded for their heroism in return, thus allowing Pongo and half of his family to live in the castle. Personality Out of all of the Disney characters, Pongo is shown to be the smartest character. Some of the characters tends to panic whenever there's a situation that threatens both their home and their lives. Pongo usually stays calm and advises his fellow characters to remain calm, saying that someone will protect them. Pongo was unquestionably loyal to the royal family and even the Jones brothers as they were guided on their journey through the Disney Kingdom by the Beast and the other characters. Pongo was in charge of keeping the characters in order and in safety too. With this big responsibility, Pongo acts no-nonsense, pragmatic and sensible, just like his wife, Perdita. Pongo is incredibly romantic and is deeply in love with Perdita. He was also determined to protect her from those who wanted to harm her. In the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series, Pongo's loyalty and affections for Perdita will be put to the test. In the meantime, Pongo is mainly focused with raising his sons and with completing his duties around the castle. Pongo does retain his jovial and childish behavior, but he doesn't seem to tolerate the childish antics of Timon and Pumbaa. He's one of the castle members who reprimands them for their immature antics, which soon leads to drama. Physical appearance Pongo is a slender white Dalmatian with black spots. By the end of the film, he began to stand on two legs and wear a red shirt with a dark purple hoodie and grey shorts. Appearances Disney Kingdom Pongo is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan along with Perdita, Lucky, Patch and the other characters. He welcomes the brothers as they are accepted into the kingdom as official members of royalty. Once the sun came up, Pongo returned to Dalmatian Street with his family. However, when a revived Tank curses the Disney Kingdom with his dark magic, Pongo, Perdita and the residents of Dalmatian Street retreated to an abandoned village along with the other Disney characters. During roll-call, Pongo informs Mark about the Disney cyborgs roaming around the kingdom. This prompts Mark and the gang to journey the kingdom to find the Disney cyborgs, so they could help them restore peace and order to the kingdom. During the adventure, Princess Annabelle is rescued and joins the adventure. They gang encounters three of Tank's minions, his pet is destroyed and the other two are deprogrammed. But sadly for Mark, he falls to his apparent death. The gang returns to the village to inform the others about Mark's apparent demise. Pongo, along with the others are sad to hear about Mark's apparent death. However, thanks to Lucky, it is revealed that Mark has survived the fall and is in Tank's underground lair. Mark makes a deal with Tank and if he battles Tank as a dragon and wins, the kingdom will be freed and Tank will be banished from the kingdom for good. Mark successfully defeats Tank and restores order back to the kingdom. Mark is brought back to the kingdom and is cheered by the kingdom for his heroism. Taking four years after the events of the adventure, Pongo and his family has moved into the castle as reward for saving the kingdom from Tank. He later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Pongo appears in the direct-to-video sequel as a supporting character. He along with Perdita helps Mark with solving the kingdom's magic crisis, although they remain in the Disney Kingdom while Mark flies into the sky to fight Fabian. Disney Adventures Pongo returns in the cartoon series as a supporting character. He'll be shown to have relatives who will play a major role in the episode and in his life. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Farmers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:European characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Servants Category:English characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:Chefs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults